1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to computer technologies, and more particularly to an electronic reader device and flexible control interface thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Digitally formatted books are widely known as e-books. Current e-book reader devices often feature a reflective display, and offer free wireless access to Internet bookstores. One appealing factor of the e-book reader device is the capability of carrying numerous digitally formatted books in a small unit. Being designed for reading, a major surface area of an e-book reader is reserved for a display while physical controls, such as keys or a keyboard, surround the display. Among the physical controls, a functional key activates a specific function, such as returning to a main menu, launching an e-mail application, connecting to a bookstore and others. Although functional keys are designed for convenience of executing certain common tasks, the most frequently executed key can vary by users. An icon or symbol may be printed on a functional key to denote the function corresponding thereto. Since such prints are fixed to the surface of an e-book reader, changing functionality of the key can lead to confusion.